Lolly—Plooph (Lollypop)
by kaisooexo
Summary: Jungkook memandang permen-permen itu jengah; ia tak habis pikir siapa orang bodoh yang mau menghamburkan uang hanya untuk ratusan lolipop ini? Terlebih lagi dengan surat-surat yang ikut tersampir bersamanya. Surat itu bernisial V, "Dia ini lelaki atau perempuan, sih?" Taekook; Vkook; Jungkook; Taehyung; BTS; Bangtan Boys; Bangtan Seonyeondan


_Lolly-ploph_

Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook

Taekook ;Vkook

Romance, Fluffy, Drama

This story belong to me.

kaisooexo

…

 _Apakah kalian semua percaya? Bahwa cinta terkadang datang bukan hanya dari hal yang selalu berdekatan melainkan cinta juga terkadang dapat datang dari hal yang berjauhan._

.

Ah, _Lollypop_ siapa ini?

.

.

.

 **Proudly present a story**

Jungkook menatap jengah benda benda berbentuk bundaran tipis yang sudah tergeletak dengan manisnya didalam lacinya itu. Ia sebenarnya tak habis pikir dengan seseorang yang memberikan lolipop-lolipop itu kepadanya. Karena bukan hanya sekali ia menerimanya, melainkan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Do you hear that? MANY TIMES. Jungkook mengambil lollypop-lollypop yang tergeletak itu, membungkusnya dan membagi bagikannya —kembali— kepada teman-temannya.

"Jungkook-ah, lama-lama aku bosan menerima ini. Ambil saja kembali," tolak Hoseok halus, Jungkook mendesah mengambil lollypop nya kembali. "Hey, kau pikir aku tidak _Hyung_ , huh? Sungguh orang bodoh mana yang mau menghambur-hamburkan uangnya demi lollypop ini," gerutunya kesal. Tapi tenang, Jungkook bukanlah orang yang tak tau diri yang langsung mencampakkan lollypop lollypop itu kebak sampah.

"Jadi harus aku apakan ini _Hyung_? Yang benar saja, bila aku kembali membawanya pulang. Aku rasa entah sudah berapa ratus lollypop dirumahku." Curhatnya masih pada Hoseok. Hoseok hanya mendesah bingung.

" _Okay, i have a big idea_! Bagaimana bila kau memberikannya kepada anak-anak panti asuhan didekat sekolah kita?" Celetuknya tiba tiba, dan dua detik kemudian Hoseok merasakan bibir ranum Jungkook yang basah itu menempel tepat dipipi kirinya. Tangan Jungkook mengacung keatas membentuk _sign_ ' _Ok_ ' lalu kemudian pergi. Hoseok hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik kelas selaku juga sahabat kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

"Harus sampai kapan kau terus mengirimkannya lollypop-lollypop ini? Aku yakin, dia pasti sudah muak dengan ini semua." Jimin, lelaki itu terus saja mendesah sembari menatap sahabatnya yang amat _'stubborn'_ ini. Entah sudah kali keberapa dia menasihati sahabatnya itu, dari memberi wejangan, tips, bahkan _support_ tapi tetap saja tidak ada satupun yang digubris oleh Taehyung, dengan alasan belum ada keberanian.

"Tenanglah Jimin-ah, Jungkook tak'kan bosan. Aku tau bagaimana dia." Taehyung, masih saja berkutik dengan pulpen dan bukunya merangkai kata kata indah untuk Jungkook, namja pujaannya itu.

"Lantas, kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu itu? Aku takut kalau terus begini semuanya sia-sia. Lollypopmu, surat-surat itu, bahkan dirimu sendiripun ikut sia-sia," Ucap Jimin lagi, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan ibah.

"Hufh, kau taukan Jimin, aku bukan seperti dirimu yang memiliki mental kuat dihadapan orang yang kau suka. Tidak, kita berbeda.."

"Terus saja bilang seperti itu, hingga akhir kelulusan kita yang sebentar lagi akan datang," yah, ini tahun ketiga mereka disekolah dan otomatis beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan lulus dan pada akhirnya Taehyung tidak akan lagi melihat lelaki dambaannya itu.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkinkan aku tiba-tiba datang ketempatnya dan menyatakan cinta, lalu menciumnya yang ada aku langsung ditampar?" Taehyung memukul kepalanya kemeja, frustasi. Hilang sudah harapannya, kapan ia harus berbahagia? Kapan?. _Baiklah ini terlalu berlebihan_.

" Hei, kau hanya harus menyatakan cinta, bukan langsung menciumnya." Jawab Jimin jengah. Serius, Taehyung itu tampan, tapi otaknya benar-benar kolot seperti seorang kakek.

"Tapi di drama yang sering Ibu lihat seperti itu, mana Aku tau.."

Jimin mengerang frustasi, tak sabar. "Aissh, serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Kau tinggal menuruti kata-kataku dan terima beres."

 _Akhirnya 'peri cinta Jimin' beraksi._

.

.

.

Jungkook membungkus semua jenis lollypop yang ia dapat kekantung plastik. Mengikuti saran Hoseok. Hari ini ia benar-benar senang, tidak tahu entah karena apa, yang pasti karena terus membaca surat surat yang ia dapat setelah menerima lollypop-lollypop ini, seperti sekarang.

 _Hai? Maaf.. bila lollypop-lollypop ini terus mengganggumu.._

 _Aku harap kau tidak membuangnya,_

 _Jujur, aku benar benar bingung bagaimana berlaku.._

 _Aku terlalu takut berhadapan denganmu._

 _Tapi aku janji, secepatnya aku akan menemuimu_

 _Dan menyatakan perasaanku._

 _Salam hangat, V_

Setelah membaca suratnya, Jungkook hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Entah siapa yang terus mengirimkan ini, perempuan atau lelaki? Dia tidak tau. Setelah membacanya ia lekas membungkus lollypop-lollypop itu dan pergi menuju pantai asuhan dengan menggunakan jasa bus. Jujur, walaupun Jungkook itu kaya raya tapi sifatnya itu benar benar berbeda dengan orang kaya kebanyakan. Ia lebih senang berjalan kaki, atau naik bus. Dia sangat sederhana dan mungkin itulah yang membuatnya disukai banyak orang.

Akhirnya ia sampai tepat didepan pantai asuhan, Jungkook menatap bungkusan bungkusan yang ia bawa. Sebelum kesini, ia menyempatkan membeli makanan makanan kecil, buku, dan alat-alat tulis disupermarket. Ia tersenyum, sepertinya tak sabar. Tampak jelas dipantai asuhan itu tertulis " _Love Orphanage_ ". Sebenarnya ini sudah entah kali berapa ia berkunjung kesini, tapi tak pernah terpikirkan untuk membawa lollypop-lollypopnya kemari.

Ia berjalan memasuki gerbang panti, seketika dengan otomatis banyak anak-anak yang berlari menujunya.

"Teman-teman lihat, Kakak Jungkook datang." Teriak salah satu anak panti, dan beberapa detik kemudian anak anak itu sudah melingkari Jungkook, menatap nya dengan penuh cinta. "Kak, kakak. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukanmu." Ucap anak yang berteriak tadi dan memeluk Jungkook erat.

Jungkook membalasnya, "Iya Kakak juga, Kakak sangat merindukan kalian."

" _Hyung_ , apa yang _Hyung_ bawa?" Celetuk salah satu anak itu dengan kecadelannya , Oh Sehun.

"AH iya, hampir saja lupa. Tapi sebelum Kakak membaginya, ayo masuk kedalam." Ajak Jungkook, berjalan menuju ruangan. Dari kejauhan sudah ada bibi yang Jungkook kenal, SooJung. Sang pemilik sekaligus pengurus panti, sebenarnya SooJung merupakan ibu-ibu sosialita yang kaya raya, tapi dia juga mengurus panti ini.

"Ah, nak Jungkook. Sudah sangat lama kamu tidak kesini, lihatlah mereka sangat merindukanmu. Terutama Sehun."

Sehun yang disebut, hanya tersenyum malu. Jungkook mengacak rambut Sehun lembut. "Ia Bi, baru kali ini Jungkook ada waktu. Hehehe, pasti Bibi sangat sibuk. Oh iya kemana yang lainnya? Suzzy nonna?" Tanya Jungkook, karena yang ia tahu SooJung tidak hanya sendiri, masih ada sepuluh pengurus lain yang membantu dia mengurus panti ini, termasuk dua anak SooJung yang bernama Suzy dan TaeTae. Tapi yang pernah Jungkook lihat hanyalah Suzy, dan ia akui Suzy benar-benar cantik dan perhatian kepada anak-anak panti, benar -benar wanita yang sempurna.

"Ouh, Suzy lagi sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Mungkin nanti malam dia kesini. Ouw, apa yang kau bawa Jungkook? Sepertinya Sehun kecil benar-benar menantinya." Goda SooJung menatap anak panti kesayangannya itu, Sehun yang ditatap hanya salah tingkah, mencoba mengabaikan wajahnya yang merah padam dikulitnya yang pucat itu.

"Oh iya, hampir saja lupa. Bukan hal yang besar kok Bibi, hanya lollypop-lollypop dan yang lainnya. Ayo kemari, Aku akan membagikannya untuk kalian." Dan semua anak berteriak senang. SooJung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa terlintas pemikiran untuk menjodohkan Jungkook dengan salah satu anaknya.

"Hmm, baiklah Sayang, Bibi pergi dulu ya. Ada keperluan yang harus Bibi urus dibelakang." Dan diakhiri dengan anggukan lembut dari Jungkook, menghilangkan sosok SooJung.

" _Hyung_ , Thehun benar-benar merindukan Jungkook _Hyung_ , kenapa _Hyung_ Thama Thekali tidak pernah datang kemari? Thehun Kethal." Ucap Sehun mengeluarkan unek-uneknya sembari bertingkah 'ngambek' dengan pipi yang dikembungkan. Jungkook yang tak tahan akhirnya langsung menggendong sehun, membawanya duduk bersama diruangan televisi. Pastinya setelah membagikan segala barang barang yang ia bawa.

"Ah maafkan _Hyung_ yah, _Hyung_ tidak ingin membuat Sehun-ah kesal, tapi _hyung_ benar-benar sibuk sekolah. _Hyung_ janji akan sering datang kemari." Jungkook mencubit pipi Sehun gemas, memeluknya dan bahkan menggeletiki Sehun. Sehun yang tak mampu membalas hanya bisa tertawa dan bergelinjang geli.

" _Hyung_ , berhenti. Thehun thangat kegelian, hahaha." Ampun Sehun, sambil masih tertawa. Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak, _Hyung_ tidak akan berhenti sampai Sehun-ah memaafkan _Hyung_ ,"

Dan pada akhirnya Sehun memaafkan Jungkook. Sejujurnya, alasan Jungkook sangat menyayangi Sehun dari antara yang lain, karena ia sudah ikut membantu merawat sehun sejak bayi sewaktu ia masih disekolah dasar, hingga sampai sekarang umur sehun yang sudah menginjak tujuh tahun. Dan alasan yang lain, karena wajah sehun itu benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan wajah adiknya yang sudah meninggal. Sempat terlintas dipikiran Jungkook untuk meminta orang tuanya mengadopsi Sehun, tapi niatnya itu ia urungkan. Ia berniat untuk mengadopsi Sehun ketika ia lulus dari sekolahnya ini. Dan SooJung juga sudah merestuinya, karena ia yakin Jungkook akan merawat Sehun dengan baik.

"Baiklah Sehun-ah, pergilah bermain dengan yang lain. Bila ada keperluan sebut nama _Hyung_ tiga kali.."

"...Dan _hyung_ akan datang, begitu?" Potong Sehun, Jungkook kembali tertawa dan mengangguk. Ia memeluk Sehun erat.

"Ia, dan jangan nakal yah, sekarang pergilah bermain." Jungkook mencium bibir Sehun, dan tersenyum. Itu hal yang wajar menurut Jungkook, setelah itu melepaskan Sehun pergi menuju teman-temannya.

Tanpa sadar, dari sudut lain ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan Jungkook.

"Tidak salah aku menyukainya,"

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya, senyum terus saja tersungging dengan indah dibibirnya menunjukkan giginya yang putih bercahaya. Tangannya terus saja terangkat, menyapa teman teman yang lewat dihadapannya.

"Hai _brother_ , ada apa ini? Kau aneh." Celetuk Jimin dari samping sambil melingkari salah satu tangannya dipundak Taehyung.

"Ah, tidak ah sepertinya biasa saja." Balas Taehyung tanpa menatap Jimin sembari menyapa teman yang lainnya. Jimin memicing curiga tak percaya, pasti ada suatu hal yang terjadi dengan Taehyung.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook, kan?" Skak mati. Tubuh Taehyung menegang. Oh ayolah, Jimin hanya asal menebak dan Taehyung yang kolot ini langsung menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ya ampun, Jimin. Kau ini cenayang yah?" Tanya Taehyung. Kali ini mereka sudah sampai dikelas dan duduk dibangku masing-masing.

"Aku bukan cenayang, bodoh. Hanya saja melihatmu senyum-senyum seperti orang gila benar-benar membuatku gila. Dan yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook yang membuatmu seperti ini."

Taehyung mendelik, mendaratkan tangannya dikepala Jimin. "Jangan kuat-kuat bicaranya, nanti kalau ada yang tau bagaimana?" Bisiknya geram. Antara kesal dan malu.

"Ouh, ouh lihatlah uri-prince Taehyung. Wajahnya jelas memerah begitu menyatu dengan kulitnya yang tan itu." Jimin tertawa dalam hati, senangnya menggoda Taehyung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Hentikan omong kosong ini. Aku pergi saja kalau begitu. Menyesal aku cerita padamu." Tanpa diperintahpun, kedua tangan Jimin langsung menahan Taehyung. "Ya! Ya! Baiklah, lagian apa? kau bilang bercerita? Bercerita apa? Bahkan memulaipun belum."

Dan pada akhirnya Taehyung menceritakan kejadian tempo lalu, dimana ia menemukan Jungkook yang ternyata gemar mengunjungi panti asuhan yang dikelola Ibunya tersebut. Bahkan Taehyung tak menyangka jika Jungkook sangat menyukai anak-anak ditambah _point plus_ yang membuat Taehyung semakin senang adalah hubungan Jungkook yang ternyata sudah sangat dekat dengan Ibu dan Kakaknya.

.

.

.

Bagai mendengar lantunan musik yang apik, Taehyung terus saja menajamkan pendengarannya. Tepat didalam ruangan vocal sekolahnya, Taehyung dapat mendengar suara lelaki yang bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Dan ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

 _Jeon Jungkook.._

Telinganya masih saja berkutat dengan suara malaikat itu, kedua matanya saling memejam seakan menerima respon berlebih yang diberikan oleh Jungkook tanpa peduli bagaimana sekitar.

 _Hingga.._

Brak, pintu terbuka tiba-tiba dengan Taehyung yang jatuh tidak elitnya. Oh jangan katakan Taehyung dari tadi mencoba menguping dari pintu.

Suara nyanyian itu terhenti. Tergantikan dengan suara derap kaki yang semakin mendekatinya, habislah dia. Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa kelumpuhan menyergapinya sekarang. Tubuhnya yang menelungkup sama sekali tak bisa bergerak hingga akhirnya Taehyung dapat melihat sepasang sepatu sudah berada didepan wajahnya. Tamatlah wirayatnya, sekarang.

"Eumm, Ta-Taehyung _Hyung_ , mari aku bantu." Pernyataan itu benar-benar membuat mata, telinga, bibir bahkan hati Taehyung terasa bergejolak. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Yang ia lihat ini benar-benar kaki Jungkookkan? Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang penuh Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya.

 _Cling,_

Mata Taehyung seakan buta, saat melihat ribuan cahaya yang keluar tepat dari sisi belakang tubuh Jungkook. Bagai malaikat yang jatuh dari surga, sayap imajiner Jungkook terus saja mengepak dari dalam pikiran Taehyung. Bahkan ia dapat melihat rangkaian bunga yang berada diatas kepala Jungkook. Rasanya seperti melihat sebuah karya Tuhan yang benar-benar indah. Tak cukup dengan itu, Taehyung juga dapat mendengar suara nyanyian demi nyanyian didalam telinganya. Dia terhipnotis, terkesima, terpesona, terperdaya dan akhirnya terperangkap didalam ruang lingkup manusia bernama... _Jeon Jungkook._.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, ia tersenyum. "Taehyung _Hyung_ , mari aku bantu." Dan Taehyung bersyukur, kelumpuhannya berangsur-angsur hilang. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan Jeon Jungkook yang menggenggam tangannya begitu erat dan lembut. Dan dari situlah dunia Kim Taehyung seakan diputar balikkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?" Bahkan pertanyaan sesederhana ini mampu membuat hati Taehyung meloncat dan melambung tinggi. Ia seperti ditanyai oleh calon suami, Taehyung tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Mm, Apa kau baik-baik saja Taehyung _Hyung_. Mm, aku maksud setelah _Hyung_ terjatuh?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, tak menyangka jika ternyata dampak yang diberikan Jungkook pada Taehyung benar-benar membuat Taehyung hampir gila. Yah kali ini dia percaya, bahwa cinta itu gila. Sekalipun selama tiga tahun bersekolah jangka bicara nya dengan Jungkook bisa dihitung dengan jari, tapi jujur hatinya telah jatuh didalam rengkupan pesona Jungkook.

"Mmm, su-sudah kok." Oh ayolah, Mengapa Taehyung yang setampan ini benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang bodoh hanya didepan Jeon Jungkook? _Shit_ , itu benar.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya, _Hyung_ "

Satu langkah,

Dua langkah,

Tiga langkah,

Dan Jungkook dapat merasakan dirinya yang ditarik kedalam pelukan seseorang— itu Taehyung. Secara bersamaan kedua mata Taehyung melebar, seakan tak percaya dengan dirinya. Tapi sudah kepalang basah, Taehyung harus melanjutkannya.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun, yang berarti Jungkook tak menolak. Ah, tak tahukah jika kedua hati mereka sama-sama berdegup kencang? Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, pikirannya bagai melayang keangkasa saat mencium aroma khas tubuh Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook, Aku menyukaimu." Satu kalimat telak, yang dapat menghentikan waktu mereka berdua.

Taehyung mengulanginya, alih-alih jika Jungkook tidak mendengarnya. "Jungkook-ah aku menyukaimu,"

— _Jungkook dapat mendengar suara husky itu, begitu serak dan mendalam,—_

Tak tahukah Taehyung, kalimat pengulangannya itu benar-benar membuat tubuh Jungkook melemas seketika. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang begitupula dengan hatinya yang terasa menghangat. Jungkook dapat merasakan kupu-kupu indah menggelitik daerah perutnya, imajiner.

Taehyung mengigit bibirnya, siap-siap menyusun hati dan rasa malunya jika Jungkook menolak atau bahkan menamparnya.

" _H-Hyung_..," Bibir Jungkook akhirnya terbuka— begitu keluh. Ia masih syok. Masih sangat terkejut untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

" _H-Hyung.._ ," kedua mata mereka saling memandang, tak ada kebohongan disana. Jungkook telah tenggelam dimata cokelat itu. Mata coklat itu seakan menyelami dirinya. Mata cokelat itu,—

Bagai diterpa angin, Jungkook telah menghilang dari pelukan Taehyung. Meninggalkan segala macam pertanyaan yang masih tersangkut didalam benak Taehyung.

Sekarang ada dua pilihan;

 _Jeon Jungkook menerima atau Jeon Jungkook menolak._

Dan Taehyung benar-benar takut, jika Jungkook akan memberikannya pilihan yang kedua.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan gontai, ia lemas seketika. Semenjak kejadian beberapa jam lalu, pikirannya terus saja terkuras kepada Jungkook. Ia benar-benar menyesali tindakannya yang tak terkontrol jika berada disamping Jungkook, dan sekarang Taehyung merutuki Jimin yang tak ada disampingnya. Cih, ini urusanmu Taehyung jadi Jimin tak ada kaitannya. Sekarang dia harus apa? Datang kekelas Jungkook lalu meminta maaf dan mengatakan jika itu semua adalah _April Moop_? Oh tolong maafkan Taehyung, dia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya dan ini bukan bulan april, ngomong-ngomong. Ditambah dirinya yang tak dekat— bahkan sangat jauh— dengan Jeon Jungkook benar-benar sebuah penghalang.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukan terhadap tasnya. Ah, cuaca kenapa tiba-tiba jadi mendung begini? Apa langit sengaja mengejek nasib buruk Taehyung sekarang? Tapi Taehyung belum menerima jawaban apapun dari Jungkook.

Langkah terus membawanya, hanya satu tujuannya yaitu keluar dari pagar sekolah— dan selamat. Tapi sebelum ia sampai melakukannya, suara Jimin bodoh itu sudah mengintrupsinya. Mau tidak mau ia harus berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya diri Taehyung saat melihat Jimin tak sendiri, melainkan bersama Hoseok— yang Taehyung tau sebagai sahabat Jungkook— dan Jungkook sendiri. Taehyung merutuk dalam diri, pasti ini rencana busuk Jimin. Aish, mungkin ia masih punya nyali untuk mendekat jika kejadian beberapa jam lalu tidak terjadi. Tapi sekarang? Habislah dia. Apa Jungkook akan mempermalukannya didepan Jimin dan temannya? Ah, berlagak _gentleman_ lah.

"Ah, Jimin. Ada apa? Ah, Hoseok-shi, mmm.. Jungkook-shi selamat siang." Sapanya gugup.

Jimin tertawa sembari merangkul Jungkook untuk mendekat. "Hei, uri-prince ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seformal ini?" Jimin masih tersenyum, setelah itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Taehyung. "Omong-omong ini strategi untuk mendekatkanmu dengan Jungkook," bisik Jimin yang sebenarnya masih bisa didengar oleh Hoseok dan Jungkook. Wajah Taehyung semakin merah. Yah, merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ah," pelan-pelan Taehyung melepaskan rangkulan Jimin terhadapnya. Ia tersenyum kikuk pada ketiganya. "Ah, a-aku..aku, ada keperluan mendadak. Maafkan aku semuanya. Bye" Ucap Taehyung gagap sembari membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf. Setelah itu berlari, menjauhi mereka. Jantungnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak berkompromi, ini berbahaya… ini berbahaya. Apa dia sakit jantung?

"Ah, tumben sekali Taehyung bertingkah seformal ini. Tapi tenang saja Jungkook, Taehyung tidak seformal itu kok. Mungkin dia hanya malu saja," terang Jimin, takut kalau Jungkook malah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Jungkook mengangguk. Tidak masalah, "hmm, Jimin _Hyung_ menurutmu bagaimana Taehyung _Hyung_ biasanya?" Pertanyaan itu begitu saja terlontar dari bibir Jungkook. Murni rasa penasaran. Jimin mencoba menimang-nimang, berpikir hal baik apa saja yang pantas diumbar untuk Jungkook. Sahabat yang baik, bukan? "Ah, sebenarnya Taehyung itu orang yang ceria, pintar, baik, tapi..— dia itu pemalu—"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Hoseok memotong. Ah, dia hampir melupakan keberadaan anak itu. "— kalau dia pemalu, tidak mungkin bisa ia bisa menjadi salah satu siswa yang disegani disini. Buktinya, dia bisa berpidato dengan baik kemarin." Hoseok ikut berasumsi, secara tak langsung ikut menolak pendapat Jimin.

"Maka dari itu dengarkan aku dulu Hoseok." Ah ingatkan jika Jimin itu orang yang mudah akrab pada siapapun. "Taehyung memang bukan pemalu seratus persen. Dia hanya malu pada orang yang ia sukai. Bahkan ia akan sangat gugup jika disamping orang yang ia suka." Jimin berharap Jungkook dapat menangkap maksudnya.

"Selain itu, Taehyung itu orang yang terlalu setia. Ia akan mencintai orang yang sama jika ia merasa hati dan pikirannya direbut oleh orang itu. Dan terbukti Taehyung telah memendam perasaannya selama Tiga tahun untuk orang itu. Ditambah pemikiran Taehyung yang terlalu kolot terkadang membuatku geram sendiri," celoteh Jimin, tak habis pikir dengan sahabat yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil itu.

Benarkah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berguling-guling dikasurnya. Pengakuan Taehyung disekolah benar-benar mengusik hati dan pikirannya terlebih lagi pernyataan yang dilontarkan Jimin.

Wajahnya berkerut dengan imut. Ia bingung sekaligus senang tapi itu semua tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya, ia perlu pembuktian. Karena sejujurnya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan Taehyung, apa Taehyung berniat untuk mempermainkannya? Bila ia, sesegera mungkin Jungkook harus menjauh. Ia tidak ingin sakit hati dikemudian hari.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jungkook bermonolog. Kalau ditanya kenapa saat itu ia tidak langsung menolak, jawabannya adalah karena sebenarnya Jungkook sedikit memiliki 'perasaan' terhadap lelaki populer itu. Tapi, derajat mereka yang berbeda benar-benar membuat Jungkook merasa minder. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Jungkook itu merupakan salah satu siswa terkenal karena bakat dan kesopanannya. Lihat saja dirinya, ia peraih peringkat umum, pandai bernyanyi, sopan, dan tampan. Perempuan atau lelaki mana coba yang mau menolak cintanya? Secara tak sadar Jungkook telah menyebar pesonanya. Namun tetap saja ia tak percaya diri dengan itu semua, terutama dengan Taehyung yang hanya ia kenal segelintir.

Jungkook mengambil surat-surat yang sudah menemaninya beberapa bulan ini. Sampai sekarang ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Tapi yang ia harap sang pengirim itu dapat menunjukkan jati dirinya secepat mungkin. Setidaknya, Jungkook masih memiliki pilihan...

 _Sang pengirim surat atau Taehyung._

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bibirnya tak bisa tertutup dengan baik sekarang, dia masih syok. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung yang sekolot ini melakukan hal ekstrem seperti itu. Pantas saja kemarin Taehyung langsung kabur dan untung saja Jungkook tidak bertindak yang aneh-aneh. Namun detik kemudian, kesyokan Jimin tergantikan dengan tawa pecah. Ia benar-benar geli sekarang.

"Yach! Yach! Kenapa kau tertawa Jimin! Apa ada yang lucu?!" Teriak Taehyung kesal sambil memukuli lengan Jimin. Jimin yang dipukuli hanya bisa mengaduh tanpa mampu mengontrol tawanya, ia hampir menangis sekarang. "Hahaha.. kau ini bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak seperti itu? Dan sekarang lihat siapa yang _gentleman_ disini."

"Diamlah, sekarang lebih baik kau membantuku bukannya malah mengolok." Tawa Jimin mereda, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa lagi. Soalnya perutnya benar-benar sakit sekarang. "Tenang, Park Jimin ada ide."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jungkook sekarang, ditaman dekat sekolahnya. Suasana masih terbilang sepi, jadi aman. Taehyung membawa sebungkus cokelat, satu buket bunga, beberapa lollypop beserta surat yang hampir idenya didapat dari Jimin semua. Dan jangan tanyakan ini saran dari siapa, Park Jimin.

Kedua matanya asik memandang arloji yang terpasang ditangan kirinya. Sudah hampir lima petang, tapi Jungkook tak kunjung datang belum lagi cuaca yang mulai mendung. Sepertinya Taehyung akan menelan kekecewaan hari ini.

"Jimin..ini salahmu," desisnya kesal. Sambil menatap awan yang mulai mendung.

"Emm, salah siapa _Hyung_?," suara itu. Tubuh Taehyung menegang. Penyakit jantungnya kembali jantung. "Ah, mmm.. Jung-Jungkook." Sontak Taehyung langsung berbalik menatap Jungkook yang begitu tampan dan _cantik_.

"Maafkan aku Taehyung _Hyung_ , atas keterlambatan ini." Ucap Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, tatapannya sekarang adalah pada Jungkook.

"K-kau begitu tampan Ju-Jungkook. O- eh, i-ini untukmu." Ia menyerahkan segala bawaannya untuk Jungkook, tanpa tersisa. Jujur, ia seperti memberikan barang belanjaan ketimbang hadiah kencan. Entah kenapa kedua pipi Taehyung langsung memerah.

"Ah, terimakasih Taehyung _Hyung_ , kau juga terlihat sangat tampan. Hmm, ayo kita duduk disana." Ajak Jungkook sembari menarik tangan Taehyung ketempat duduk terdekat. Ia _Blank_.

"Sebentar lagi pasti hujan," celetuk Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk, kali ini ia lebih bisa mengatur penyakit jantungnya. "Hufh, padahal aku berharap ini akan menjadi kencan yang baik," rutuknya. Dan seketika disambut dengan semburan petir yang semakin bergema. Kembali, Taehyung syok. Setidak setuju itukah alam?

Namun tidak bagi Jungkook, sekarang ia malah tertawa. Begitu lebar. Kedua matanya menyipit, benar-benar tampan. "Kau lucu sekali, Taehyung _Hyung_." Ucapnya kemudian menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar akibat tawanya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Aduh, kenapa ia malah bertingkah seperti gadis remaja? Oh ayolah Taehyung sekarang juga kau itu masih remaja, bedanya kau adalah seorang lelaki. "mmm, kau dengar ya?" Tanya Taehyung ragu, takut-takut.

Jungkook mengangguk,"Emm- jadi kau menerima ucapanku kemarin? Ah aku maksud, ah-…itu terserah kau mau menjawab apa.. aku tidak apa-apa kok." Tanya Taehyung gugup dan gelagapan, benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Emmm, Aku.. " belum sempat Jungkook menjawabnya tiba-tiba hujan sudah mengguyur mereka. Dengan langkah dan gerak yang cepat Taehyung langsung mengajak Jungkook untuk berteduh ketempat yang lebih aman. Mau bagaimanapun ia harus bertindak keren dan jentel dimata Jungkook.

Dan akhirnya, hujanpun mengguyur mereka dengan deras. Beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya menatapi orang-orang yang sibuk mencari tempat berteduh dan sekedar melihat tetes-tetes hujan, seakan melupakan pertanyaan Taehyung tadi. Dan, Taehyung tak rela...

Ia beranikan untuk bertanya lagi, "emm, Jungkook. Apa berarti kau menerima pengakuanku yang kemarin? Maksudku, tidak apa kok jika kau menolak. Tapi.. demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jungkook-ah, selama tiga tahun ini aku.. -aku telah memendam perasaan ini dan surat-surat, lollypop-lolly poo— ah,"

Jungkook jengah dengan ucapan Taehyung yang terlalu bertele-tele itu. Hari ini hujan, jadi suasana hatinya benar-benar tak enak. Jungkook suka hujan, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Setidaknya pengakuan Taehyung kali ini harus dibalas dengan yang manis-manis, _bukan_?

Jungkook melepas ciumannya. Deretan gigi putih kelincinya terus saja menghiasi senyumannya. Wajahnya merona, tapi sekaligus juga menantang. Gestur tubuhnya semakin tak jelas, ia semakin mendekat. "Taehyung _Hyung_ , aku menerimamu. Terutama benda ini.." jari telunjuk Jungkook terangkat menuju bibir manis Taehyung, mengelusnya seduktif. Tanpa menunggu lama Taehyung dapat merasakan kedua tangan Jungkook yang merengkuh wajahnya, mereka berciuman...

 _Untuk kedua kalinya._

Jantung, hati bahkan sekujur tubuh Taehyung saat ini benar-benar terasa lemas. Seakan organ-organ itu tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik hari ini. Taehyung benar-benar syok, bagaimana bisa Jungkook yang bersikap malu-malu ini malah seagresif ini? Ah, Taehyung tidak bisa terima. Bagaimanapun ia juga laki-laki sama seperti Jungkook. Dia tidak ingin kalah, tidak selama ciuman ini berlangsung. Dengan cepat ia langsung merubah posisi, dimana dirinyalah yang mendominasi. Ciuman manis mereka tergantikan dengan ciuman yang panas. Ah tak usah peduli, toh hujan-hujan begini memang diharuskan melakukan hal-hal yang panas, Bukan?.

Ah, setelah ini Taehyung harus meneraktir Jimin makan sepuasnya.

 _"Emm, Taehyung Hyung terimakasih atas lollypop-lollypop selama ini, omong-omong."_

 _._

.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook terus saja menyunggingkan senyuman. Hari ini, mulai detik semalam mereka sudah resmi berpacaran. Jadi tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu mereka, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Taehyung. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk memegang barang bawaan mereka. Hari ini Jungkook kembali mengunjungi panti asuhan, entah kenapa ia sangat rindu dengan semua anak disana terutama Sehun.

Langkah Jungkook dan Taehyung terhenti, ketika anak-anak berlarian dan mengerubungi mereka. Inilah hal yang paling Jungkook sukai, suara tawa mereka yang benar-benar membuat telinga Jungkook tergelitik. "Hei lihat Kakak bawa ini untuk kalian. Ayo masuk." Dan semua anak disana tertawa penuh girang.

"Kenalkan ini teman Kakak, namanya Taehyung _Hyung_." Taehyung yang dikenalkan hanya senyum-senyum saja. Sampai salah satu dari mereka bicara.

"Loh, _Hyung_ ini juga sering datang kok kesini, benarkan Jongin?" lelaki kecil yang dipanggil Jongin hanya mengangguk sembari memperhatikan isi yang dibawa Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Bibi, Aku datang... Ah, tunggulah disini Taehyung _Hyung_. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Bibi, dia baik sekali kok. Benar-benar sosok ibu yang sempurna. Ah, tapi dimana Sehun ya." Jungkook langsung berlenggak masuk membiarkan Taehyung bermain dengan anak-anak.

"Bibi, ah.. Sehun kemari. _Hyung_ sangat merindukanmu, " Sehun yang dipanggil langsung meloncat kearah Jungkook. Dan dengan senang hati, Jungkook menerimanya. Tanpa ampun Jungkook langsung menghadiahkan ciuman diwajah Sehun yang terus terkikik kegelian.

"Ah, Jungkook. Ada apa memang? Kau seperti terlihat senang hari ini?" Tanya Soojung heran, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Jungkook akan selalu senang jika bertemu anak-anak. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Jungkook jauh lebih senang tampaknya.

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Ia tersenyum begitu manis, "Aku ingin menunjukkan seseorang pada Bibi hehehe, ayo Bibi." Dan tanpa menunggu Jinyoung langsung menarik tangan Soojung keluar.

"Bibi ini Taehyung _Hyung,_ dan Taehyung _Hyung_ ini..—" perkataan Jungkook langsung terpotong ketika melihat Taehyung yang langsung memeluk Soojung.

"Ibu~ aku merindukanmu," ucap Taehyung dengan manja, ia berseringai. Setelah itu melepas pelukannya. "Perkenalkan Ibu ini Jeon Jungkook, Kekasihku. Lelaki yang aku ceritakan kemarin."

Jungkook masih syok, atau lebih tepatnya ia masih sangat syok. Hingga ia merasakan tangan kecil Sehun yang mencubit pipinya. "Aww.. sakit, Sehun-ah " Sehun tertawa begitupula dengan Soojung dan Taehyung.

"Ouh jadi lelaki ini yang kau ceritakan kemarin, TaeTae." Goda Soojung senang melihat Jungkook yang masih syok. Sekarang tambah syok.

"Ta-Tae? Jadi Ta-Tae itu Taehyung _Hyung_?" Soojung dan Taehyung mengangguk, Tersenyum lebar.

"Aishh, kau membohongiku Taehyung _Hyung_. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau anaknya Bibi?" Kesal Jungkook, sekarang ia benar-benar ngambek. "Hehehe, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Jangan marah Jungkook~"Jungkook tak menjawab, masih dalam mode kesalnya. Dia kesal. Kesal dan sangat kesal.

"Hmm, Taehyung _Hyung_. Thetahu Thehun kalau Jungkook _Hyung_ ngambek beri thaja ciuman dibibir phati thenyum lagi."Dan saran polos dari Sehun kembali membuat Jungkook tertawa.

.

.

.

"Hmm, Taehyung _Hyung_ kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Jungkook. Mereka berdua duduk dengan intens satu sama lain sambil memandangi anak-anak yang asyik bermain sambil memakan kudapan.

Taehyung tersenyum, mengingat-ingat moment itu kembali. Tidak mungkin ia melupakan moment bersejarah itu. Dan moment penembakan serta penerimaan Jungkook wajib harus diingat juga. Wajahnya menengadah, menatap langit sore yang begitu cerah. Jelas, Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana awan bergerak-gerak mungkin juga sedang bermain. "Hmm, sejak pertama kali kau kepanti. Yang berarti sejak Sehun kecil. Saat itu aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu karena aku merasa bahwa kau merupakan lelaki yang baik, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada keberanian. Dan aku mulai sadar jika aku menyukaimu saat ternyata kita berdua masuk disekolah atas yang sama."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. Tangannya ia rangkulkan kepundak Taehyung, membiarkan Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya dipundaknya. "Ternyata sudah selama itu yah, kenapa aku tidak peka sama sekali ya? Maafkan aku Taehyung _Hyung_." Jungkook terkekeh, tangannya terus saja mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung .

"Lalu kau Jungkook? Kenapa kau bisa menerimaku? Dan apa kau juga menyukaiku sejak dulu?" Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya, sekedar melihat onyx Jungkook yang begitu memabukkannya.

"Ah, sejujurnya aku juga sama seperti Taehyung _Hyung_. Aku menyukai Taehyung _Hyung_ saat penerimaan siswa-siswi baru. Tapi yah, aku sama sekali tidak ada keberanian dan merasa malu hehehe," Taehyung bangkit dari manjaannya. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana membahagiakan lelaki didepannya ini. Cukup itu saja.

Tak terasa kedua wajah mereka sudah mendekat, siap untuk menyalurkan rasa kasih mereka satu sama lain.

 _Hingga..._

"Yah, Sehun! Kenapa kau yang mencium Jungkook!" Teriak Taehyung yang dibarengi dengan tawa canda khas Jungkook dan tawa kanak-kanak khas Sehun.

 _Yah, siapa bilang jika cinta hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang saling mengenal? Buktinya Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa saling jatuh cinta tanpa mengenal dahulu._

...

Finally, I must stop this here. Ah, cukup _fluffy_ , gak sih? Sejujurnya aku bukanlah orang yang senang dengan hal-hal _romance_ makanya sering banget nulis _angst_ dan akhirnya malah kebawa kekedunia nyata T.T hahaha. Dan yah, _fanfic_ ini juga merupakan _fanfic re-make_ dari _fanfic_ lama aku. Jadi maaf kalau kalian ngerasa jika karakter Taehyung dan Jungkook nggak cocok banget, atau apalah hehehe… karena biasanya kalau aku nulis, pasti nentuin karakter mereka dulu; entah nonton acara mereka atau apalah agar mendukung wkwk. Dan yah sebenarnya ini fanfic GOT7 aku, jadi ceritanya Taehyung itu Mark; Jungkook itu Jinyoung/jr; Jackson itu Jimin; dan Youngjae itu Hoseok. (apaan sih gak penting banget xD)

Salam fanboy,

Kaisooexo (kalau mau kenalan, ig; nueljyp)


End file.
